


So Happy Together

by vericus



Series: Sparks and OLOBA Meet [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Holoform(s), Mech/Human, Shameless pr0n, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Malena's fault.  Not that Beth really minded.  And Cliffjumper definitely didn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to "Guess Who's Coming To Dinner", and entirely cazcatharsis's fault because SHE asked for porn. So I gave her Beth and Cliffjumper. Enjoy!

Beth was grinning as she stepped out onto the back deck. It was cool enough that the deck was coated in a light dew, but she didn't notice, attention focused on the red and silver Porsche that was just pulling into the drive-way. As usual, she'd woken the moment the engine had come within hearing range, but after the night she'd had, she decided to actually go out and welcome said car back. She was aware that she was more than a little drunk, and that this was perhaps a bad idea - or perhaps a very good idea. She could decide tomorrow. For now, she just grinned wider as the driver's door opened and the 'man' inside stepped out.

"What're you grinning at?" he asked warily, the door swinging shut without him touching it as he walked over to her. Beth said nothing, looking him up and down. She'd never really taken the time to enjoy his appearance before, dismissing it as a mere illusion. She knew better now, though, and allowed herself to contemplate the possibilities. He was skinny, but with a certain grace to his movements that spoke of hidden strength. Elegant fingers and an aristocratic face gave an impression of nobility, though it was somewhat ruined by his long, deep-red hair, tied back in a ponytail. His eyes were a deep turquoise, and she wondered if he'd had trouble deciding whether or not to stick with the genetic stereotype of green eyes and red hair, and thus the combination of blue and green. He always wore the same clothes, too - khakis, with a slightly baggy t-shirt, the color matching the paint job of the Porsche, and leaving what was under the light fabric to the imagination.

"Beth?" his voice brought her attention back to the present, and her grin turned into a smirk as she quite purposefully reached out and gave his shoulder a sturdy shove. She wasn't surprised, now, when her hand met solid flesh, or at least a very realistic illusion of it, and he staggered back a step from the shove.

"You're solid." she said, still smirking.

"Always have been." he replied, arching an eyebrow. "Didn't you know?"

"Not until Malena informed me of it earlier tonight." Beth replied promptly, then added pointedly. "Someone neglected to inform me before now."

"Oh, I guess I just...assumed you knew..." the man replied, frowning slightly. "Is it a problem?"

"Oh no, not at all." Beth replied airily, waving a hand through the air vaguely. "In fact, it _solves_ all sorts of problems."

"It solves problems? There were problems to be solved?" he asked in confusion, and Beth found it irresistibly cute. She took a step forward and leaned in close to him.

"Oh yes. There were." she purred, and the man just stared at her.

"You're drunk." he finally said. Beth couldn't decide if he sounded more nervous or uncomfortable.

"Very." Beth agreed. "Blame Malena. Or better yet, blame Mikaela for deciding Alex and I needed to meet her sister. I think Alex went insane tonight. I'm fairly sure I did."

"You...what?" he was completely confused now.

"Actually, I was fairly sure I went insane awhile ago." Beth continued conversationally as she stepped away, casually wandering over to the Porsche in the drive-way. The engine rumbled uncertainly as she approached, and she knew the man standing behind her on the lawn was watching her carefully, wondering what was going on. "I mean, I figured I'd have to be insane. After all, no one in their right mind should have a crush on their car, right? Hell, I'm too old to have a crush, anyways. Add into that the fact that said car is also a giant alien robot and the only _logical_ conclusion has to be that I'm insane."

"Crush?" the question came from behind her, and Beth turned to find the red-head standing just behind her, a curious look on his face.

"I'm sorry, is my human slang confusing you?" she asked.

"You have so many different meanings for one word." he said with a shrug.

"Allow me to explain." Beth said, then suddenly grinned. "No, better, allow me to _demonstrate."_

"Demons - mmph!" the suddenly alarmed question was cut off as Beth leaned in and kissed him _hard,_ one hand on the back of his neck preventing him from pulling away. She couldn't help but giggle, however, as the solid flesh dissolved under her fingers, and the familiar sounds of shifting metal came from behind her. Beth turned to look up at the mech that now stood where the Porsche had been, giving her an odd look.

"You are drunk." Cliffjumper stated again, and Beth nodded vigorously.

"We've covered this already." she said.

"According to Ratchet, inebriation affects the brains of humans, lowering their inhibitions and sometimes allowing them to do things they regret later." Cliffjumper stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh please, I'm a big girl. I'm not completely plastered, I know what I'm doing." Beth said with a snort, then peered up at Cliffjumper. "I just had no idea how to go about expressing what I wanted until tonight. And, ok, yeah, anyone would need a little liquid courage to put the moves on a millions-of-years-old giant robotic alien." Cliffjumper's head tilted to one side and his optics dimmed slightly as he evidently tried to translate what Beth had just said. "My brain chemistry needed to be fucked with a bit before I could try and seduce you." she repeated, enunciating carefully.

"Oh." Cliffjumper replied, then after a pause, added, "Why?"

"Why? Because. Why does anyone need to be drunk before approaching someone they like?" Beth replied. "It lessens the fear of rejection, allows you to think your dream could become reality, yada yada yada. I'm drunk and tired, can we contemplate the whys later?"

"Of course, you need your rest. You should go in to bed." Cliffjumper said solicitously.

"I should. You should follow me." Beth said pleasantly. "Or I can just use you as a bed."

"You said you were tired." Cliffjumper pointed out.

"Not that tired." Beth replied.

"Wait, so you don't want to discuss this, even though you freely admit you're drunk, and you still want to...?" Cliffjumper asked, trailing off.

"Jump your gears? Yes." Beth finished for him, deadpan. Cliffjumper paused, then suddenly shook himself.

"Why the frag am I thinking about this?" he asked.

"Because I brought it up?" Beth replied, giving him an odd look.

"No, I meant why am - never mind." Cliffjumper made an odd mechanical sound, then folded down into his car form again. His engine revved, and Beth had a flash of fear, thinking he was going to drive off, but then two arms wrapped around her from behind, and a very familiar redhead poked his head over her shoulder. "So baby, your place or mine?" he purred in her ear.

"Your place IS mine, you big squatter." Beth replied with a giggle, ignoring for the moment how the night suddenly got so much warmer.

"Hmm, I was thinking a bit more specifically." he commented, and ahead of her, Beth saw the front seats of the Porsche suddenly fall backwards. She grinned, and turned in the hologram's very _solid_ arms, wrapping her arms up around his neck, then leaned in so that their noses were touching.

"You know, I always wondered if car windows actually _do_ steam up." she purred. Cliffjumper grinned wolfishly at her, and Beth yelped as he suddenly grabbed her butt and lifted her off the ground. By reflex, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and then he kissed her and oh, that was good. He was an excellent kisser - she had no idea how he'd learned, since she doubted he'd have known before he came to earth - but more than that, there was an extra...tingle to it. She wondered if it was simply because he was a hologram, or if he was doing it on purpose. As he moved them towards his car form, Beth decided she didn't really care, as long as he kept doing it.

"Of course," Cliffjumper murmured, pulling away from the kiss to nibble and lick along her jaw and throat, "You realize my interior is a bit...small."

"It's not like we're planning on needing space between us, anyways." Beth gasped as one of his hands slipped up her shirt, and she had the vague thought that she was glad she hadn't taken the time to put underwear on before coming out, just grabbing the first shirt and pair of pants that came to hand. Explaining a bra to an alien would just take too much time, especially in this situation.

"Very true." Cliffjumper replied, and his other hand left her butt, causing her to tighten her grip with her legs, as he reached out to steady himself on his open passenger door as he sat in the seat. She had to duck her head so she didn't bang it, but that just gave her access to his neck, which she took full advantage of. Cliffjumper moaned delightfully, a sound echoed by his engine, and somehow that was just way too hot. Beth decided he needed to do it again, and tugged his shirt up to slide a hand underneath and begin exploring that hidden chest. Then, all of the sudden, the shirt was gone, and Beth leaned back and looked down with amusement, only then realizing that they were now in the actual passenger's seat, with the door closed and the windows tinted so much that she could barely see outside. Only the lights on the dashboard provided illumination, and it was...somehow fitting, Beth decided as she inspected his smooth, toned chest. Cliffjumper tolerated her inspection for a few moments before tugging her back down, a growl sounding low in his throat.

"Get back here." he said, capturing her lips in another kiss, and Beth readily complied, letting her hands do the inspecting now. Cliffjumper's hands were caressing her back now, drawing small circles that were getting ever lower until he was teasingly running along the waistline of her pants. He drew back from the kiss only to nibble and lick along her neck, and then drew back entirely as he lifted her shirt. Beth obligingly raised her arms and let him remove her shirt. The Bot was instantly fascinated, and Beth watched in amusement as he started...well, playing with her breasts, for lack of a better word.

"Are they that interesting?" she asked after a few moments.

"Considering that femmes on Cybertron are made of metal, and thus lack such...soft pieces of anatomy, yes, actually, they are." Cliffjumper murmured, then gave Beth a complete up-and-down look. "Actually, all of you is interesting." With that, he began exploring along her newly exposed skin with his mouth, and Beth was suddenly quite glad that she was one of those women with sensitive breasts, as he spent extra time and attention on them. Beth herself couldn't stop from playing with the nape of Cliffjumper's neck, since it seemed to send these delightful little shivers through the Autobot every once and awhile.

Then Cliffjumper apparently finished exploring, and pulled her close, raising his head to kiss her deeply. Beth let one of her hands drop to his waistline at that, and begin the same sort of waistline teasing as he'd been giving her earlier. Cliffjumper growled lightly, nipping at her lower lip, and Beth felt the waistline of his pants begin to waver under her fingers.

"Don't." she murmured. "More fun to take them off myself." Cliffjumper gave her an amused look, then gasped as she suddenly wiggled downwards. With the small area, Beth didn't have a lot of room to maneuver, but Cliffjumper having the seat back gave her just enough extra space that she could balance in a crouch on the edge of the seat and brace her back against the dashboard without still being, essentially, in his lap. Trailing fingers down his still clothed legs, Beth took in the very delectable sight of the flushed hologram layed out in front of her, then reached up for the button on his khakis. It was surprisingly easy to undo, and Beth suspected holographic shenanigans, but wasn't about to complain.

Cliffjumper was obliging enough to lift his hips as Beth tugged down on the khakis, and to her credit, she got them half-way down before she got distracted. She hadn't thought to ask before now where the Autobots' had gotten their models for their holograms, but judging from what she was seeing now, she was guessing porn stars were their model. Which was entirely not a bad thing - better porn stars than a textbook. Though some Freudian psychologist would probably have something to say about their mental state if they were all _this_ well hung.

"Why the smile?" Cliffjumper asked curiously, and Beth started as she realized she'd been smiling like a cat that had gotten it's cream. She glanced up at Cliffjumper and grinned wickedly, then leaned down and took the tip of him in her mouth. Cliffjumper let out a strangled sound and the car around them shuddered.

"I'm sorry, did that feel bad?" Beth asked innocently, drawing away.

" _Primus,_ no!" Cliffjumper groaned. "Do that again!" Beth grinned wickedly again and obliged. Cliffjumper moaned happily, his car engine purring happily as Beth moved her mouth up and down. Of course, Beth was a curious girl, and while she'd already proven than the hologram could feel quite nicely, and that it would affect the Autobot's original form as well, she couldn't help but wonder if she could get some groping of the car form in as well and make it even _better_ for Cliffjumper. Now, what had Malena said...

Cliffjumper's holo jumped as one of Beth's hands suddenly began groping his gear shift, and along the underedge of the dash. He looked down at her with wide eyes, and she lifted her head to grin back at him.

"Was there a problem?" she asked as she heard the Autobot's engine rev.

"Yes. You're down there." Cliffjumper declared, then yanked Beth upwards, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing the other up to her neck as he engaged her in a sizzling kiss that left Beth breathless. When he finally broke away, he began kissing and nibbling down Beth's jaw and neck, thoroughly distracting Beth - at least for a few moments - from how his hand at her waist was busily going above removing her pants. When he got them down low enough, she finished the job herself, kicking them off, and noticing in the process that Cliffjumper's pants had disappeared entirely at some point. The cheater.

"So, you're going to have to let me know if I'm doing this right." Cliffjumper murmured in-between kisses as he worked his way back up to her mouth. "Since, y'know, I've never done this before."

"Mmm, really? Never would've -" Beth cut off in a gasp as one of Cliffjumper's fingers slipped inside her. "Guessed!" she squeaked after a moment as the holographic fingers began moving expertly. "You're watching porn videos on the net right now for instruction, aren't you?" she moaned out as she buried her face in Cliffjumper's neck.

"Accessing your internet requires a certain degree of concentration." Cliffjumper rumbled, then nibbled at Beth's ear. "And all of mine is currently focused on you."

"Don't I feel...special." Beth gasped out as the Autobot added another finger, licking and nibbling along her jaw. Small tingles of electricity followed his lips now, entirely painless and only enhancing the pleasure. Then Cliffjumper withdrew his fingers entirely, both his hands settling on her hips, and Beth and he both looked down to watch as he guided himself inside her. Beth moaned happily at the sensation of him inside her. The car around them was practically vibrating now, and Cliffjumper's hologram was panting heavily as he pulled Beth in for a kiss.

"Suddenly I...understand why you humans are so...fascinated with this." he murmured in-between kisses.

"Hormones help, too." Beth muttered as she nibbled at Cliffjumper's lower lip. The Bot made a happy sound, and then Beth moved - up and down, once. Cliffjumper shuddered, blinking rapidly, and then it was his turn to grin wickedly as he evidently decided he really liked this new movement. His hands, still on Beth's hips, guided her up and down in a steady rhythm, his own hips rising to meet her, and Beth mewled happily, holding onto his shoulders and occasionally nibbling or kissing at his jaw.

Then the rhythm increased, building the sensations, and Beth gasped as Cliffjumper kept going, increasing the pace until Beth felt her orgasm hit, threads of pleasure running all along her body as her muscles tightened. She cried out wordlessly as she clutched at Cliffjumper's shoulders, the Bot still moving as he brought himself over the edge. The air inside the car became electrified as Cliffjumper's overload hit him, Beth's entire skin tingling with the strength of it, and she moaned happily in the afterglow of her orgasm.

And suddenly, unexpectedly, the hologram under and inside of Beth disappeared. With a surprised yelp, she fell onto the seat, barely catching herself from smacking her nose. Blinking, her post-coital haze unfortunately gone, though the slight electrification of the air still lingered, Beth flipped around in the seat, looking uncertainly at the dash, where the lights had all dimmed noticeably.

"Cliffjumper?" she asked with slight worry, wondering if it were possible to break an Autobot through overload. A few moments passed, and just as she was trying to decide if she should dress and run inside to phone Ratchet, the lights on the dash flared to life again, then engine revving noisily. A staticy sound came from the dashboard.

"Um, sorry about that. My hologram, uh, shorted out." Cliffjumper said, sounding both lethargic and sheepish. "It'll take a minute to reboot."

"Heh, don't worry about it." Beth said with a chuckle. "I've had my fun with it, now I can snuggle up with you." Cliffjumper chuckled as well.

"You may want to get dressed if you're planning on staying long." he said.

"But I'm having so much fun being _naked."_ Beth said with a silly grin.

"I'm sure you are, but you're probably going to fall asleep if you stay here very long, and do you _really_ want Alex to find you sleeping naked in my front seat?" Cliffjumper inquired.

"Pft, would serve her right." Beth said as she dug around for her shirt and pants. It was rather tricky getting them on in the small interior, but no trickier than it had been getting them off, and soon enough she was dressed again, and curled up on the seat. Cliffjumper sent some light vibrations and heat through the seat as his form of a hug while in car form. "Mmm." Beth murmured happily, and Cliffjumper chuckled. If he said anything else, Beth didn't notice, as the alcohol, sex, and late night finally caught up with her, and she was out like a light.

In the silence, Cliffjumper slowly powered down his systems for recharge, setting a proximity alarm to wake him if Alex came out the next morning. He settled into recharge absently wondering just how much of this Beth would remember the next morning - and just how much he _wanted_ her to remember.

**\- THE END -**


End file.
